Sea magic
by moefigato
Summary: Hi! I'm Percy Jackson and this is my story. The story of how I overcame obstacles and evil for the people I love.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **Chapter one: Avada Kedavra.**

Three months.

Its amazing how everything can change in such little time.

How you can loose everything and yet gain so much. How one little moment can change your whole view of things, even yourself.

My name is Percy Jackson (or so I thought) and until three months ago, I was just a normal sixteen year old or, as normal as you could get when your dad is the Greek god of the sea and you've gone through two wars, both of which you've ended up killing your psychotic grandparents, or just stabbing them until their souls return to the deepest part of the underworld, cause, apparently you can't kill immortals, even though they are psychopathic sadists bent on total world domination.

But, even after all that, everything was fine as long as I had my mom, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Grover, dad and even Zeus. As long as I had them, things were great. Even if I have to fight off monsters everyday, go on quests that I could probably end up dead on, deal with insane relatives, or even go through Tartarus again.

It was all worth it as long as it was for them. I know, sappy, but that's what you do for family. You fight for their happiness, to give them another day of life and, even if you have to suffer through immense pain and torture, you do it as long as it means they are happy and safe, or, at least that's what I thought three months ago.

What changed?

I found out the truth about myself, my friends, and the people I thought were my family. I lost everything I cared about, or specifically, the one person I cared about and loved the most.

All because of one man's greed, selfishness and hate.

It was on a rainy spring night that my life changed, which was weird, since the last time I checked it doesn't rain much in spring, but it seems that uncle Zeus forgot that. Drama queen, I rolled my eyes. Anyway, I was on a bus heading back home, when I felt it.

A cold feeling in of immense loss, like my soul was being sucked out of me. And just like that, it was gone, and me being the idiot that I was, I passed it off as just one my crazy moments.

Soon, the bus reached my stop and I got out, and walked the remaining two blocks to my apartment building, and up the steps, hoping with each step, that my mom was waiting for me with a mug of hot chocolate and a plate of warm, blue chocolate chip cookies.

But, when I finally reached my apartment and opened the door. I saw something that I would never forget. No war, monster or even Tartarus itself, could have prepared me for what I saw.

The sofa in front of the TV was upturned and singed. There was glass everywhere, from the broken windows and vases, the TV was split in half, one part of the wall was burnt and splattered with blood, and, laying there, in the centre of it all was Paul. My step father.

His whole shirt soaked in blood, his left leg twisted in some odd direction, and when I next to him, I noticed his whole body was covered in cuts, so deep you could see the flesh and some bones. I almost threw up at the sight, but I couldn't, I had to help him, even though I knew there was little I could do, I had to try.

So, I took off my jacket and placed it over the stab wound on his stomach, praying to every god I knew, Greek, Roman, Norse, Egyptian even. I didn't care, I prayed to all of them to save him. And, as I did so, his eyes slowly fluttered open, he reached up with his bloody hand and placed it over mine, "Your mom go," he said, but I hesitated, "I can't leave you, you need help."

He smiled at me, or at least tried to and said, "I'll be fine Percy. Go help your mom," but, even as he said those words, we both knew he wouldn't be.

I removed my hand from over his stomach, placed his left arm over the jacket, as if that would somehow help, stood up and smiled down at him with tears in my eyes.

I turned and ran through the corridor in the direction of my mom's room, where I could hear crashes coming from, but even as I ran, I felt like I couldn't get there fast enough, like with every step I took, the farther I was from reaching her.

I had felt this before, when I was battling Kronos, but I knew this wasn't his doing. This was something else.

As I stepped through my mom's door, I found myself face to face with my mom, who was standing next to her bed holding a twig in her hand and pointing it at what looked like a man, but I couldn't be too sure since he was wearing a black dress, underneath a black cloak, he also had a black ski mask covering his face.

He was also pointing a twig at my mom and as he said the two words that took away the one person I loved the most. That ended everything. And, as I called out to my mom, time seemed to slow down and everything happened in slow motion.

A green light shot out of his twig aimed at my mom, while she turned towards me and her last words, "I love you," then the green light made contact with her, her whole face went pale and she fell to the floor, limp.

The man in black turned to face me, a pair of twinkling blue eyes blazing, then with a 'pop' he was gone and just like that time seemed to return to normal.

I ran to my mom's side and knelt beside her, taking her head into my lap and pushing some of her out of her face. I tried to shake her awake, calling to her, begging her not to leave me, even though I already knew she was gone.

Sally Jackson was dead and it wasn't a monster, titan or giant like I had feared all these years. It was a man, with a twig that shoots out green lights.

I was scared, angry, hurt, and frightened. I had lost the two people I cared about most, all in one night, so I broke. I screamed louder than ever, until my voice was hoarse. I heard the windows shatter, the rain increase outside, the earth started to shake so much I thought the building was going to come down.

I knew there was a hurricane and earthquake going on outside, but I didn't care.

Why should I? I had lost everything tonight. Why shouldn't they too?

Avada Kedavra.

Those two words ended it all.


End file.
